A brilliant actor, indeed
by thehornetsnest
Summary: ONE-SHOT James and Scorpius are about to get married, but confessing to Ron is proving to be quite difficult. What will they do when they're forced to choose between love and family?


Seventeen year old Jame's Sirius Potter hesitated before entering the kitchen where his uncle Ron was sitting, snacking on the celery aunt Hermione insisted he had for his diet. The married couple had argued profusely about it. Ron didn't want a diet, but aunt Hermione was worried about his health and refused to allow him to gorge on greasy chicken legs and chocolate frogs for the rest of his life.

James and his siblings were visiting their aunt and uncles home for the weekend while Harry and Ginny, their parents, went to Italy for thier wedding anniversary. Normally James would have loved the opportunity to see his Uncle Ron, with whom he was very close, but with the confession he had to bring; he was beyond terrified.

James squeezed his sweaty palms together, feeling his heart drum quickly. He wanted to turn back. He wanted to retreat back to Rose's bedroom and slam the door. He wanted to hide for an eternity. He was a Gryffindor, though. Gryffindor's didn't hide. Nor did they run away or keep silent. No matter how much they wanted to. They had to conquear their fears and be true to themselves no matter what.

James had always wanted to be like his father and his Grandfather. He wanted to be like all of the men he had heard countless stories about. Like Sirius Black, who his dad named him after. He wanted to be like his Uncles. He wanted to be like his aunts. Everyone he admired was from Gryffindor and James was often told that he was exactly like each of them in his own way. The only problem was, none of them had been in a relationship with a Slytherin.

James's father had accepted him. As did his mother. In fact, everyone he had come out to about his relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, had accepted him with open arms, but James knew Ron would be different. He was the only one who had yet to move on from his childhood grudge against Slytherins. Especially his hatred for Draco Malfoy who was Scorpius's father. James knew that this wouldn't go well.

He drug his unwilling feet to the table, and swallowed nervously. "How's your diet, Unce Ron?"

Ron grouchilly nodded. "It's terrible. I can't believe 'Mione's making me eat this rubbish."

James smiled weakly. "I know. That's a major bummer. Um, can I talk to you about something important?"

Ron smiled fondly, proud to be of guidence to his nephew. James hoped that he wouldn't disown him. "Of course. You know you can."

James looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his thumbs now. It looked as though they were having a war of their own, just as the one James was having with himself. He gritted his teeth. "Uncle Ron, you'd love me know matter what, right?"

Ron chuckled, "Depends." he teased. When James didn't laugh, Ron looked ot him concerned. "You know you can. I mean, I forgave you after all of the other insane pranks you pulled on me in the past."

"No. No, I don't." James eyes brimmed with tears, but Ron didn't notice. "Because this isn't like the time I blew up your toilet or the time I dyed your hair green or even when I put spiders in your drawerer...this _really_ is bad."

Ron looked at him curiously, eyebrows knitting together with puzzlement. What could have possibly been worse than the spiders? "James, you can tell me."

James sniffed, shaking slightly. "I'm dating Scorpious Malfoy and what's worse is I'm in love with him. What's worse is, I have been for a long time. And you know what's even worse? I'm planning to propose to him and I know he's going to say yes because he loves me too."

Love. It was a worse betrayal than simply dating a Malfoy. It was an everlasting bond. It meant that the Malfoy's and Weasley's were going to be linked forever. Malfoy blood was going to 'taint' the Weasley name according to those like Ron.

Ron stared at him with an expressionless face. His mouth quivering before he bursted into raucious laughter. James looked at him puzzled. Ron finally spoke, "Who knew you were such a brilliant actor? I almost believed you! You're just like your uncle Fred and George! That's the most insane thing I've ever heard. I don't think I would ever forgive you if it were true!"

"But-"

Ron continued laughing and James knew that if the idea was that unbelievable to him, he wouldn't likely accept it. This was denial and you denied the things you hated or that scorned your heart and soul. So, instead of argueing, James forced himself to laugh. He laughed so hard that it was believable. Yes, he was a brilliant actor indeed.

"You always catch me!" James rued playfully, but his heart was cracking into tiny pieces. "I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"Oh yeah. A lot harder. You know you can't pull one over on your uncle Ron." Ron smirked, playfully messing up Jame's messy hair.

"Right." James smiled, standing to leave the room. "Anyway, I have to go do some-some homework."

Ron laughed again. "Homework?! Ha! Nice try!"

James laughed, leaving the room and immediatly apparating into the dark bedroom of Scorpius Malfoy, who jumped with surprise before relaxing again. He stood there, his saphire blue eyes searching James. "How's it go? Did he take it well?"

James said nothing, he just embraced the blonde; dragging him over to lay on the bed next to him. He buried his face in his chest, heaving out a rejected sob. Scorpius held him tight, not asking any questions. He just made sure not to let go of him.

"He didn't even take me seriously." James sniffled, cuddleing into the warmth of his boyfriend.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. "Your dad accepts us and my dad accepts us, why the bloody hell can't he? Times have changed. Why hold a grudge after all of these years? We should just kill them all. All of the people hanging onto their skewd values."

James said nothing. He knew that was just Scorpius's dark sense of humor kicking in.

Scorpius continued softly. "I'm sorry."

James moved in closer to him, sniffling. "Me too."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, if you want to end this we can. I don't want to destroy the relationship you have with your family." Scorpius had never said something so selfless or stupid. James looked up at him, his nose barely touching his own.

"No. Are you daft?"

"A bit." Scorpius mused, but he wore a serious expression. "The offer still stands, though. In fact, it may not even be an offer. You don't deserve-"

"Drop the angst! Remember the last time you tried to break up with me?" James asked, amused.

Scorpius chuckled ruefully, "You sung me a serenade in front of the Slytherin common room."

"Yes. and remember the other time you tried to break up with me?" James asked, flushing a little.

"Yes. How can I forget? You got on the Slytherin table in the Great hall and threatened to run across all the food if I didn't talk it out with you. You and your bloody tantrums."

"Yes, and if you try it again, I'll throw an even bigger one." James threatened, playfully but there was seriousness in his tone.

Scorpius sighed with relief, "Fine."

"Besidse, if you break up with me how are we supposed to get married?"

Scorpius coughed. "Married?!"

"Yeah." James said casually. He hopped up, pulling something out of his pocket while Scorpius rolled his eyes, staying on the bed. "Stand up, Mafoy. Or should I say Weasley."

"Woah, woah, woah. Potter? Who said I'm going by the name Potter? You're going to be a Malfoy."

"Nope. Potter is much cooler." James countered, dropping to his knee.

"I disagree. I'm definitely a Malfoy for life and soon you will be too. " Scorpius argued, standing in front of James who opened the box giving him that crooked grin that made Scorpius fall for him in the first place.

"Is that a yes then?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius smiled down at him. "Only if we go by the Malfoy name."

"Not happening, but you're marrying me anyway." James said, staring up at him with his amber eyes.

"Am I?" Scorpius smirked.

"Yes." James answered.

"What's in it for me?" Scorpius inquired with a dark chuckle.

James opened the box with his thumb, holding it out to reveal a silver band with golden lines intricately designed on it on it. "The hottest, most dedicated, funniest husband in the universe. If you marry me, Scorpius Malfoy, I will spend every waking moment making you the happiest man alive. I'll listen to your dark raves and plots against your enemies and I'll encourage you and your dreams. I'll wake you every saturday morning with my famous chocolate pancakes and I'll sing you songs when you're sick-Oh, you know you love my singing so don't look so horrified!- and if you marry me I'll never leave your side. You know what else you'll get if you marry me?"

"What?"

"This brilliant ring."

The room was now filled with a loving silence. The two exchanged serious expressions. This was really happening. They knew that in a matter of seconds they would be engaged to spend the rest of their lives together. It was breathtaking and filled each of them with a thousand emotions that were entiwined and swirled in different blends.

"Of course I'll marry you." Scorpius said, his tone quavering slightly. A huge grin cracked across James face as he slid the ring onto Scorpius's long, pale finger. Scorpius smiled teasingly, "I'm only doing this for the ring, you know."

James stood, "Oh, shut up, you future Potter!"

James and Scorpius laughed together before entangling into a deep kiss.


End file.
